


A Fateful Day At Chuck E Cheese

by DankNozomeme



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Neat story here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankNozomeme/pseuds/DankNozomeme
Summary: The boys of A3 go to Chuck E. Cheese for Sakuya's bithday. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a faithful Saturday morning, Sakuya had gotten up out of his bed and began getting ready for the day ahead. After all it was a big day for him he would be a big boy! Today was March Ninth, Sakuya's birthday he was waiting for it all year and by all year I mean for three months I mean it's the start of a new year the kid doesn't have to wait that long you stupid fuck get back to writing. Sakuya stripped off his clothes and ventured onward into the bathroom to go and take a bubble bath. Without a towel. Because who needs towels right?

His hand twisted the knob to the hot water, immediately the water began to run along with steam coming out of it. "Wait, I'm missing something..." Sakuya left the bathroom and returned with his cellular device and a blue tooth speaker. "Awe yeah let's go!" He went on YouMeItoube and found a continuous loop of his favorite song the 'Ducky Momo Theme Song' He cranked that shit up so it was booming and got into the tub which was now filled with scolding hot water.

As soon as he relaxed he began to sing the lyrics of the fantastic song.

"Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo   
He's your very best friend!

Who's the happy-time toy toy  
For every girl and boy boy?  
Who's the fuzzy enjoyment?  
Make fun with Ducky Momo!

Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo   
He's your very best friend! 

Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo   
He's your very best friend!

Who's the happy-time toy toy  
For every girl and boy boy?  
Who's the fuzzy enjoyment?  
Make fun with Ducky Momo!

Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo   
He's your very best friend!"

He scrubbed himself with a body wash sponge as he sang along with the catchy tune. Truly a work of art unlike any artist except for a select few. "Ariana Grande who? I only know Ducky Momo, Jacob Saggytits, Big Time Rush, and Lazy Town." The only artists worth mentioning in his opinion. He spent about a half an hour in his bubble bath before finally getting up and getting dressed. He hadn't laid any clothes out for himself so now was the time to select from his wardrobe.

"Here it is! My birthday outfit!" Sakuya began to put it on. This outfit had been reserved all week. He bought it specifically for today. What was it you may be wondering? A New York Yankees hat, Wife Beater, Cameo pants, A Gucci Belt, and his favorite part of his attire his new Timbs. That wasn't all however. He had a golden chain and a GLOCK to go along with it. He looked at himself in the mirror proud, confident, and most of all excited. "Wuss poppin B?" He said, in a dramatic way like how people do it in a show. 

Sakuya loaded up his GLOCK and walked down the steps to the kitchen, where he had the best breakfast in the world waiting for him. Reese's Puffs, clearly nothing could beat this. Except for bacon. Nothing can beat bacon. 

"Oh boy I feel another song coming on!" 

"What's that pair that packs that punch, The unique taste so creamy with a crunch, PB and C is what I'm thinking of, And it only can be found in my Reese's Puffs. Peanut Butter,Chocolate, great when separate, But when they combine they make the morning time epic, R-double e-s-e-s YES, P-to the u-double f-s YES."

Sakuya happily ate his morning delight and left his house making sure to grab his wallet and keys. He took his LTGAnroidIphone out and placed a call to his fellow Sprint member, Masumi. The phone rang a bit before he finally got an answer. "Aye yo wuss popin B? Can you make it to the party today?" In the background loud edgy music could be heard. Like King for a Day by Pierce the Veil. Masumi wondered why on earth Sakuya decided to answer the phone like a New Yorker but decided to go along with it anyway.

"Rawr means I-"

"Miss me with that emo shit bitch, come to my party or I'll bust a cap up your ass you fucking cucklord."

Sakuya hung the phone up and unlocked his car door. He got in and began driving off to Chuck E Cheese to have his birthday party.


	2. Idk why this is getting another Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to summarize?

Sakuya, after driving for so long, finally got out of the car to go pick up the emo sack of shit known as Masumi. He got out of his car and could hear My Immortal by Evanescence aka Masumi's theme. As we all know at this point Sakuya isn't a stan of such trash. To make sure he knew better he pulled out his GLOCK and began to fire shots at Masumi's window. You could hear emo yelling such as 

"Rawr???"

"Nuzzles u????"

"uwu notices you bulge what's this"

He was sick and tired of his friend's emo phase. Mostly because every time someone walked past Masumi My Immortal could be heard. No one knows how it was possible but it was. Maybe it was the narrators doing this tomfoolery. We may never know. "Get in loser we're going to Chuck E Cheese." Masumi only knew how to speak in emo language so he replied with a simple "Rawr xD" he left the house and got into Sakuya's 2014 Dixion Ticonderoga. Now for whatever reason Masumi wasn't fake depressed about his windows being shot at but don't that's gonna be important later on during the story. Sakuya got back in on the drivers side and began to drive. He wasn't driving at a normal speed no no he was going Sanic speed. He ran several red lights and somehow did not crash his car. 

After an hour of listening to World Wide by BTR Sakuya noticed that they had been being followed. Followed by some sirens and blinking lights. "Oh shit it's the police! Hide your fucking drug that rhymes with Spare Iguana Masumi!" Masumi looked at him with deep and emotional eyes, almost as if he was going to confess his undying love for his bro then said.

"Daisuki Nya" 

Then threw his Spare Iguana out the window. The plastic baggy flew onto the window of one of the cop cars causing it to crash into another one. The rest of the cop cars joined in on the madness and decided to crash right along with the others. "Can you believe that we were in a high speed chase for an hour and didn't realize it?" He asked his emo friend only to get one of the usual responses. "uwu" Sakusaku-desu began to actually think. What caused his friend to say a different phrase rather then one of the usual? Why didn't he say something emo? Was he truly not emo? Was he doing all of this for attention? Was his life actually a lie? Why wasn't he aborted? Where did he come from? Do people who use the term "Bc" know that they could get roasted because that also means Before Christ? Is Christ actually real? Are we all being controlled? Has our orange president taken over? Has Isisi become WasWas? Has science gone too far? Was it obvious that our protagonist was forced to join the Illuminati along with one of the other Troupe members when they were six? Wa-

"UWU UWU UWU" Shouted Masumi as he saw Chuck E Cheese. That was where Sakuya's birthday party was being held. He took a deep breath just like every character does when they are standing in front of the school gates and are about to enter a new school mostly found in fanfic with ocs but that's none of my business and took the turn. Inside that Cuck E Cheese was going to be where he turned into a real man. Finally, old people like Azuma Usain Bolt stopped making fun of him for acting like the typical Idol protagonist but in my opinion he's more of a Thugisa in my opinion and proved to everyone he was best boy.

"Get out the car you useless fuck." He said and finished parking. Masumi nodded and said "Rawr" and got out. Sakuya looked up at Chuck E Cheese and took a deep breath. He was about to start a new life, or rather journey into a new one. His beautiful pink ( Or red idk fucc) hair blew dramatically in the gust of wind that came out of nowhere. He turned around dramatically too like an anime girl and made the weird sound anime girls make. He opened the doors to Chuck E Cheese and out flew rose petals.

"Awe fuck not this kawaii desu nya shit."


	3. I don't know why I am continuing on so here's a Chapter 3

Sakuya walked into to Cuck E Cheese and blinked. He looked around the place and walked up to the counter. He had gotten the Mega Super Star package so that him an all of his friends could enjoy the whole day. He informed the lady behind the counter and then walked past with the tokens. Already there had been chaos caused by the other troupes.

Yuki and Muku were being kicked, punched, hit, and thrown balls at by little kids. Sakuya wondered how that had never happened but turned around and decided not to help them despite them screaming and yelling for help. He looked over at the play area and saw Azuma stuck in a slide. There were some kids yelling from inside of the slide and from the looks of it, attempting to actually kick him out of the slide so they could continue down it and get out. Masumi was in the corner over everything watching and being an emo fuck. Homare was reciting poetry while being tied up by a rope in the middle of everything. Misumi was doing some weird Illuminati foolishness.

In short everything was chaos.

"Sakuya your party room is ready!" 

He looked around once more. Someone was missing. Someone very important where ever could she be? She was supposed to be matching with Sakuya too...

"I'm here, Wuss Poppin B? It's my lil homies birthday today." There she was, the leader of Sakuya's gang. Nozomi Tojo. Nozomi and Sakuya had been childhood friends. They did pretty much everything together. They got matching GLOCKS and Timbs, They both shot Barney and did the time. Both of them joined the Electric Company, and finally Nozomi and Sakuya run a GaNG together. "Ayyyye wuss up?" Sakuya did their secret hand shake and both of them walked back to the party room. After about five minutes finally everyone else arrived. He examined the room around him. There was pizza, Mountain Dew, presents stacked upon presents, flashy lights, glow sticks, and cake with both him and Nozomi on it, and finally Munch's Make Believe Band. He stared at everyone that was on stage. There he was. Chuck E. His heart began to pound, knees weak arm spaghetti. He's nervous but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti. He had no clue what to say so he turned to his best friend. The person who he has also put in the friendzone so many times before, Nozomi.

"N-Nozo, what do I'm nervous man what do I say to Chuck E.?" Nozomi looked at him as if he was crazy. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could the speakers came on and Chuck E. began to speak. He listened to every single word Chuck E said despite Masumi saying "rawr xD" every couple of seconds. He was so madly in love with him. It was love at first sight. Sakuya had to have Chuck E all to himself. So he put together a plan that would ensure that he got some alone time with the mouse.

The candles were being lit on the cake and the lights shut off. Everyone in the room began to sing happy birthday to Sakuya. After they were done he was asked to make a wish. His wish? His wish. His wish was to take out Chuck E on a date. The birthday boy blew out his candles and everyone clapped. "Happy Birthday Sakuya!" Chuck E.'s band began to play as pizza, cake, Mountain Dew, and ice cream were being handed out. He started eating but didn't take an eye off of Cuck E. How could he? Damn he was so sexy with his buck teeth. He turned to Masumi and tried to ask for some backup advice.

"Hey do you have any advice you could give me? I really like someone here and I thought well... maybe you might know what to do?" Masumi looked at him, as if he was going to confess his undying love for his homie, if bro for life, his bff, his peanut butter to his jelly, his cracker to his jack and said.

"uwu."

Once again Masumi proved to be fucking useless. Who might know of some good advice? He looked over to Azuma who was enjoying some ice cream and got up to go talk to him. He sat down at one of the empty chairs and spoke. "Hey Azuma, you have girls flocking towards you like you're a scarecrow. You think you can give a guy some advice?" Azuma gave him a look then laughed. First he made fun of him for asking then got on to the question at topic. "How about you try being yourself an go-" Once again someone got cut off. The speakers came back on for a second time.

"Hey everybody it's Dj Lúcio Correia dos Santos in the hoooouse! Let's make some noise." The first that track that game on was Sakuya and Nozomi's favorite song. The Mine Song by Stingy. "SHIT THIS IS LIT." Both of them yelled and jumped up. They were ready to have their duet. Only to have it crashed by Misumi, who only knew the lyrics because of the triangle lyric in the song.

"This mailbox is mine." Sang Sakuya who dabbed

"And this triagonal sign." Misumi sang pissing off Nozomi 

"That blue balloon  
The month of June." Nozomi took her turn and killed it

"They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." All three of them sang in unison. 

Little did they know more people were going to join in.

" Ziggy's sweets are mine." Yuki joined in completely uninvited, Sakuya would make sure to bury him in the ball pit later for doing so.

"That birdie's tweets are mine." Muku came in and tried to body Nozomi for whatever reason

"The city streets  
Both your feet  
They're all emphatically mine." Homare, for whatever reason joined the battle and instead of singing it said it as if it were poetry, nearly killing everyone's mood.

"It all belongs to me  
Everything that I see  
North, south, east and west  
I caress it, 'cause I possess it  
I'm Stingy and it's mine." Sang Nozomi and Sakuya reclaiming their turf. 

"And this instrumental break is also mine." Chimed in Azuma. No one knew he knew the lyrics this whole time. He did just chose to sang that part.

"The floor and ceiling are mine  
All your feelings are mine  
You always knew it  
That's all there is to it  
It's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." Yuki, Muku, and Homare tried to claim the turf once again

"That's what I said  
It's mine." Yelled everyone who sang.

"Nuzzles U" Yelled Masumi and everyone went silent including Lucio.


End file.
